Wishes do come true
by Psycho-chic
Summary: Rating is just to be safe.... I hate this site... but it's the on;y place I write on. I had put this on before but it's all nice and has spaces and is really...um pretty. yeah..... so enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

"Hey Jen.... Do you think it's going to rain outside?" I asked staring out the window, watching fat rain drops hit the window. "Does that answer your question Shiki?" Jen replied. I shook my head and she sighed. I smiled at her knowing I was annoying the heck out of the older girl. Jen was a junior in high school; she had brown hair almost to her waist. Brown eyes, thin and overall, very pretty (though she didn't think so herself). Shiki on the other hand, had brownish, reddish, blondish hair that was almost to her elbows, plump, but not fat (baby fat mostly) and thought herself very ugly indeed. Jen was smart and Shiki was stupid... very opposite friends make the best as I always say. Well, these two friends were at Jen's house and Jen was working on homework while Shiki tried her hardest to make Jen mad, she was succeeding too, until she turned on the computer (laptop, same difference) and started checking her mail. She had a new message... it said, 'How would you like to do, or have anything your heart desires?' "Ha, I wish, Jen check this out.... It says, all we have to do is type in our wish and it will come true when we wake up the next morning. Should I do it?" Shiki asked looking at Jen. Jen sighed and nodded her head, knowing the annoying freshman (me) was looking at her. I turned around and typed in that my friend (Jen) and I wanted to be in 'Weiss Kreuz'. "I wish this wish would come true." I said as I sent it and got off. "What did you wish for?" Jen asked, not really caring. "That you and I could be with the Weiss Kreuz boys. I know you would want to... don't deny it. Now how about you take a break and we go find something to eat, and watch a movie." I suggested. "Fine, only because I'm hungry and you'll annoy me until I give in." Jen said. I rolled my eyes and we walked down into the kitchen.  
  
That night, I was spending the night at Jen's house, and everyone was asleep, her mom and brother, and her dad had not yet gotten home from his work. Jen and I had conked out a while ago and so everything was quiet. But that's when things started getting weird. First there was an unknown ticking sound, then whispering, and a bright light no one noticed.  
  
I woke to the sound of an alarm clock and groaned. "Jen, why did you set the alarm clock?" I asked rolling over. Now there are two things wrong with the alarm clock, first, we were downstairs and there are no alarm clocks down there, second, we had no reason to set it, and I would have known these, if I were a morning person, which I'm not. When no one went to turn it off, I rolled over and opened my eyes. I saw the alarm and a person lying by me. I turned off the alarm and poked the person under the covers until I heard a grunt too deep to be Jen's. I actually took a look and saw it was not Jen, but in fact Omi. 


	2. Breakfast and some chaos

Forgot to mention, I do not own Weiss Kreuz, (I wish, I would hog Omi to death...) Well, before you get bored, and I start in on how much I love Omi (which is a lot) I'll go on with the story.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're not Jen... wow." Sits quietly for a couple minutes and then screams loudly and jumps out of the bed. (I would actually do that too, I'm sooo not a morning person.) Omi also jumped out of the bed and we looked at each other. "Who are you and what were you doing in my bed?" He asked. "Shiki, I don't know, when I wake up fully, maybe I'll remember. Where's Jen?" I asked looking around like I just remembered she wasn't there. "Who's Jen?" He asked looking so cute a befuddled. "My friend, she was sleeping right next to me on the fold out couch bed." I said. "Maybe she's in another part of the house." He said.  
  
And as if to prove him right, I heard Jen scream. We ran out of his room, Omi leading and me following and trying not to watch his butt. We ran into a room and I saw it was Ken's, Jen was standing in the middle of the room and Ken was looking confused and sitting on the bed staring at Jen. "Shiki, what did you do?" She asked as she saw me run into the room. "Me? Why has it always got to be my fault?" I asked. "Well, it normally is you." Jen said. "Plus, didn't you get that e-mail last night that said you could have any wish come true? What did you wish for?" she asked looking mean and scary. "That me and my favorite friend would get brought her so we could live with the Weiss Kreuz guys." I said softly. "Guh, your so dumb Shiki." She said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.  
  
While she was shaking me and Omi and Ken were looking at us weird, Aya and Yoji came in, after hearing all the ruckus we had caused. "Ken, who are these girls? Where did they come from?" Aya asked. "Aren't they a little too young for you Ken?" Yoji asked a smile on his lips. "What?! I woke up to her screaming and Omi and that girl came running in a couple minutes later and then this started!" Ken said. "Stop." Aya said. Jen looked at him and then me, our eyes locked and I started laughing hysterically. Everyone in the room, besides Jen was confused. "She tends to be dumb in the morning, if you haven't already guessed. She doesn't know what's really going on here. Don't ask me why she's laughing, I don't know and don't want to know." Jen said as I dropped to my knees laughing.  
  
"Um... will she stop anytime so..." Yoji was asking, I stopped right as the ... started. There was silence in the room until Jen said, "So what are we going to do about us?" that was a very wise decision because if she hadn't talked I would have started muttering incoherently like I do to myself every morning. "We'll talk about it over breakfast... come on." Aya said leading everyone to a dining room. Everyone but Ken sat down, first was Aya, Jen, me, Omi, Yoji, and an empty place Ken would sit when he was done making pancakes. "What can be done about you?" Yoji asked. "Well, we can stay here and take care of you guys. I know how to cook and you guys don't." I said looking at Ken who kept burning himself on the skillet thing. I got up and went over to him. I took the spatula and pushed him towards the table, he went and I finished making the pancakes.  
  
You could tell which one's I made because they were actually golden brown like they're supposed to be. "Well Shiki, I'm sure if you keep cooking food, they'll want to keep you." Jen said. "I don't know, this is only pancakes, we'll have to try dinner." Yoji said. "I'll write ingredients down so I can make chicken schnitzel, someone can go pick them up." I said. Everyone (besides Aya) looked really happy at the thought of eating real food.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do? We can't keep you, your not a stray cat and dog. There will be questions." Aya said. "We can say we're Ken's cousins, and if you don't think she's like a cat, you have another thing coming. She purr's, meows, and growls like a cat. Sometimes I think I hear a cat at school but just find her begging for something." Jen said looking at me. I was already half done with my pancake and was just playing with it using my fork and left pointer finger. "I don't know, it could work. I would hate to send them off when they don't know anyone and we don't know how they got here. We should let them stay for a few." Ken said. I looked up at this and nodded at Aya. "Fine, only because they have no place else to go." Aya said. "YAY!!! But we'll have to get new clothes; these are the only one's we have." I said jumping up and hugging him around his neck.  
  
Yay, chapter two up... hopefully people will like this. I know it's really dumb, but if you tell me what you think is a good idea, maybe I'll put it in... I need help!!!! Love me (Shiki...the dead chick). 


	3. Mayhem in the shop and shopping

Bfhdskvas wow, this is a great chapter... not really, and this time I have the real Jen HERE, at close range. I had to make it up and she said I read really well into her........ Well, hope you like yeah right... ;

"Well, we have to get to work; will you two be OK up here alone?" Ken asked. "I want to go to the flower shop with you!" I shouted jumping on Omi's neck and holding on for dear life. "You will only get in the way." Aya said. "I can help; I know how to take care of flowers." I said giving puppy eye's to Yoji. "No." Aya said glaring at me. "Well, I'm not letting go of Omi until you tell me I can go." I said. "You will let go or you will be made to." Aya said. "IF YOU LEAVE ME HERE, I WILL MAKE SURE THERE IS A BIG MESS THAT I WON'T PICK UP!" I shouted.

Aya glared at me and walked out the door, Ken, Yoji, and Omi left with me hanging on to his neck, and Jen followed. When we walked into the flower shop, they started getting ready to open the shop. I sat on a little table near the back of the shop and Jen sat on one of the chairs. It was not really long before high school girls started arriving. They came in and just hung out, no one really bought anything and Aya was getting irritated. Yoji at one point came and sat by us in a different chair. "Will you take us shopping after you're off work?" I asked him. "I don't baby-sit." He said. "But your sense of style is so good. Please!" I begged. "Ask Aya, I won't drive you, I have a date tonight anyway." He said. I flipped him off and stuck my tongue out at him. "Jen, do you want to sing a song with me?" I asked turning to her. "What one Shi?" She asked. "The theme song.... You know which one." I said smiling at her.

She nodded and we broke out into the Weiss Kreuz theme song. After a while of singing that, Yoji finally got annoyed enough to 'accidentally' push the table over so I toppled to the floor. "YOJI, YOU STUPID JERK!" I screeched sitting up. Everyone looked over to see what was happening. I stood up and put the table back in its proper position... right on Yoji's foot. I sat on it and he 'yelled' (more like a scream almost). Aya yelled at us and we glared at each other until Omi and Aya got off and walked us back to the little 'house'.

"Aya, will you take me and Jen shopping for clothes?" I asked. "I'll drive you and give you a little bit of money, but I won't stay." He said. "Well, who will watch us, and how will we get home?" I asked. "Fine, but we will get clothes and leave." He said. "Omi, do you want to come?" I asked. "Sure, you don't mind do you Aya?" Omi asked. Aya shook his head and we left and went to a mall. "HOT TOPIC!" I shouted to Jennifer who was telling me we were going to go to 'Insert store here'. "Omi, you take Shiki and I'll take Jen." Aya said grabbing Jen's arm and leading her away from me and Omi. "YAY! Let's go Omi." I said grabbing his hand and skipping towards the 'Hot Topic'.

"You actually get clothes from this place?" Omi asked while I was grabbing black pants with green stitching. "Yeah... why, don't you like it in here?" I asked. He sweat dropped and shook his head. I shrugged and grabbed a skirt that went past my ankles and the tank top that went with it. The skirt was black except on the front where it was red and had black belt like things along the top and going down. The shirt was like that only it had a belt like thing across the boobs and in the back.

After I was done shopping, we went to the 'insert store here' and met up with Jen and Aya. Jen had paid for the clothes and they were just about to leave. AS we were walking out of the mall, we saw a man with red hair and a boy with black hair.

Dun dun dun! I shall leave you there because I have writers block and if Nagi's hair isn't that color, please tell me, it's been forever since I've seen it. Thanks. Shiki


End file.
